


The case of the stolen Christmas present

by AtPK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, This is just a little bit of crack, written for yvy91 as a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: Connor brought a very special gift for Gavin but it was stolen before he could get it home, hence both Connor and Gavin out on a search for the customised item on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The case of the stolen Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YvY91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/gifts).



> For YvY on your birthday 🥳

Connor looked flustered and when Connor looked flustered Gavin got worried, because Connor never looked flustered; he always looked so calm on the outside. 

His cheeks were flushed a little blue from the cold and as he pulled off his hat and unraveled the scarf from around his neck a light dusting of snow fluttered to the carpet.

“You okay, babe?” 

Connor looked at him in what could have been misconstrued as horror, but Gavin was certain that wasn’t it.

“I lost it.” Connor croaked and then shook his head. “No! Someone stole it.”

Connor looked at him for help and Gavin thought he’d never seen Connor look so fucking adorable.

“Someone stole what, sweetheart? We’ll just report it —“

“No, I don’t want to report it —“ Connor trailed off and now he looked embarrassed.

“What is it?”

Connor’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade a blue.

“It’s my Christmas gift to you.”

“Okay, well why wouldn’t you want to report it?”

Connor swallowed.

“It’s been custom made, for me, to my exact specifications, and it cost a lot of money.”

Gavin frowned, confused.

“It’s an upgrade?”

Connor nodded. “It was meant to be a surprise but now — someone’s stolen it.”

An upgrade to Connor for Gavin, custom made to Connor’s exact specifications and meant to be a surprise gift for Gavin — the penny dropped.

“It’s a dick, isn’t it?”

Connor looked at the floor and nodded slightly, before looking up at Gavin sheepishly. “Is it a good gift?”

Gavin nodded back.

“It’s a great gift.”

Connor smiled and then looked chest fallen. “But it’s been stolen.”

Gavin could understand why Connor didn’t want to report it, the last thing they wanted was for the whole precinct to know intimate details about their sex life.

“I guess we’ll just have to find it then.”

The look on Connor’s face turned hopeful.

“You’ll help me?”

“Of course, it’s my dick we’re talking about here.”

“We’d better get going then.”

Connor wrapped his scarf back around his neck and pulled on his hat once more, before hurrying Gavin along with his winter coat and gloves.

“Where’d we even start?” Gavin asked as they stepped out of the building and an icyblast of wind took his breath away.

“I just checked with the manufacturer and they installed the package with a tracking device and the upgrade with a homing device. I’m just accessing the signal now.”

Connor stood for a moment, turned first to the left and then to the right and then back to the left again.

“This way.”

Gavin entwined his fingers with Connor’s and they were off, practically running up the street in pursuit of Connor’s stolen dick. 

The trail brought them past the Christmas market along the river bank and although Gavin knew there was an urgency to their search he couldn’t help but slow down to look at the assortment on offer, everything from scarfs, gloves and hats, to novelty toys, jewellery and food.

Connor slowed down too and then stopped fully and turned around in a circle taking in the full scene around him. This was technically only his second Christmas in Detroit, and his first with Gavin, and he seemed mesmerised by the festivities all around him.

“Do you want to stop for a minute?”

“I’d like that.”

The Christmas music was piped through a sound system along the rows of stalls and right at that moment Frank Sinatra was singing ‘Let it Snow’ to the festive crowds, and as if on cue the snow started to fall harder.

Connor turned his face up to the dark sky and smiled as the snowflakes lighted on his face and Gavin’s heart swelled with that, still surprising, even after 18 months, ache of love.

A cart by the river was selling hot drinks, mulled wine, hot chocolate and, he was pleased to see, warmed thirium, so he took Connor’s hand and led him over.

Drinks in hand they rested on the rail and stared over at the bridge, all lit up and sparking on the river. Gavin shivered and Connor wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in closer, snugging him in under his chin and raised his thermal temperature.

It was perfect. 

And it was very rare that Gavin got to experience anything perfect. 

He turned slowly in Connor’s arms and looked up at him and Connor looked down and then they were kissing, soft and gentle and Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed and he felt like he was flying.

“I love you.” He muttered against Connor’s lips and Connor kissed him again, harder this time.

“I love you too.”

Connor’s attention was suddenly ripped away from him and he whipped his head around like a dog on the scent of prey.

“It’s close.” 

“So, what’re we waiting for?”

And once again they were off on the hunt for cock. Gavin trailed behind Connor as they dodged between the merry shoppers,eventually breaking through and out on to a quieter stretch of street.

Connor pointed at a figure just turning the corner ahead of them, a CyberLife bag hanging from their hand, and yelled: 

“Stop! That’s my dick!”

A few revellers swung around to stare at them, giggling behind their gloved hands, but Connor didn’t even notice, taking off after the figure at full speed.

Gavin wasn’t as fast as Connor, and there was no way he was even going to try and keep up, so instead he pulled out his phone and accessed the ‘find my boyfriend’ app.

Connor was in what looked like a shopping mall a little way further along the river and Gavin followed. He was just pushing open the swing doors when a man bowled into him and they both took a tumble to the snow covered ground. 

It only took Gavin a moment to recognise the CyberLife bag and made a grab for it but the other man was a fraction of a second faster and they both tussled with the paper bag until it ripped and the beautifully wrapped box fell on the sidewalk, falling open to show the magnificent dick inside.

In the second it too him to blink in admiration at Connor’s customisation, the man grabbed the dick and started to run. 

“Come back here with my dick.” Gavin yelled and took chase, but he was overtaken by Connor who stumbled around the corner, slipping in the snow before regaining his footing.

“Is it out of the box?” He called back over his shoulder and Gavin huffed and puffed an affirmative, surprised when Connor slowed down. “The homing device should work now, let me just —“ Connor’s eye twitched as he gave some kind of command and then they heard a shocked yell from ahead before Gavin saw it. 

The dick. Connor’s dick. His dick. It was flying towards them out of the darkness and snow like some kind of — freaky ass bird, and the thief was chasing after it.

Two things happened at once: Gavin caught the dick and Connor caught the thief. 

“Let me go.”

“I don’t think so.” Gavin replied, snarkily. “You stole my dick.”

“Your dick?” The thief asked confused.

“My dick is his dick.” Connor replied helpfully. 

“And if this wasn’t all so fucking weird, I’d arrest your ass, but this time we’ll let you off with a caution.”

“A very strenuous caution.” Connor added seriously. “And I’ve flagged you to New Jericho.”

“Ah c’mon -“ 

“No.” Connor said with finality. “Now go!”

The man looked at them both and then groaned as he turned and sloped off back the way he’d come.

Connor looked at Gavin and Gavin looked at Connor and then they both looked at the dick cradled in Gavin’s arms. They looked up at each other again and then burst into laughter, laughing so hard that Gavin’s sides hurt and tears rolled down Connor’s face.

“Let’s go home and give your Christmas present a test run, should we?”

“We should.” Gavin agreed and tucked the dick inside his coat, before reaching for Connor’s hand again.

This had been the oddest Christmas Eve he’d ever had, but Gavin wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
